kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?
is an animated short in addition to the feature film Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!. History The short tells of the adventures of a young Keroro and Giroro back on Keron when they get trapped inside a prototype Kero ball. Plot A young Keroro tries to impress Pururu by showing off the Kero Ball, a ball borrowed by Giroro from his brother Garuru. While testing the buttons, he accidentally transports the four tadpoles inside the ball. To get out, they must win the pinball maze. In the outside world, a young Kururu picks up the ball and hears the cries of help. He makes a deal to free those trapped inside if he gets a plate of curry rice. A deal is a deal and with the Kero Ball, a plate of curry rice is produced for Kururu. Unfortunately, the plate grows bigger and bigger and bigger. It gets so big, that Kururu was immersed in the curry. The yellow curry slowly transforms the blue Kururu into the "yellow devil", and as the film is about to fade to black, "Kukuku" is heard. Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro, and Pururu are your average Keronian tadpoles who enjoy nothing more than playing in their self-made secret base. One day Giroro shows up at the base with something new and exciting, the Kero Ball, a device that owned by his older brother Garuru. Every one is excited to see what the Kero Ball can do, especially the young and juvenile Keroro. He quickly snatches the ball away from Giroro and begins to play around with it. They get some food from it which appeals to Pururu. Zeroro comes in and falls on Keroro, who drops the Kero Ball, causing the tadpoles to be warped inside of it. Now the young tadpoles must overcome obstacle after obstacle in order to escape their dark prison and unravel the mystery of the Kero Ball. Luckily, Kururu and his siblings Rinono and Shupepe appear. Kururu got interested about the Kero Ball, so Rinono and Shupepe leave him. After hearing the cries of Pururu and Keroro, Kururu presses the buttons on the Kero Ball, which almost causes harm to Pururu and Keroro but frees Giroro and Zeroro. Giroro then frees Keroro and Pururu. As a reward, Kururu demands a lifetime supply of curry. Keroro uses the Kero Ball and a large plate of curry appears and Kururu gets stuck in it, screaming for help. The others abandon him. Keroro says he still wants to use it. Giroro gets mad and chases Keroro off. Post-credits, at the end of the short, Kururu (who was blue at the time) is still stuck in the curry. It is revealed here how Kururu became yellow and when he started his unique "Kukuku" laugh. Cast * Kumiko Watanabe as Chibi-Kero * Akiko Hiramatsu as Chibi-Giro * Satsuki Yukino as Chibi-Puru * Takehito Koyasu as Chibi-Kuru * Takeshi Kusao as Chibi-Zero * Etsuko Kozakura as Death balls (see also Tamama) * Jōji Nakata as Teacher Paneru See also * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu! External links * Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro land Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Keroro Gunso media